Troublemaker
by Mistress Ivy
Summary: Angelus and Spike are left alone, which never ends well. Historical setting.


**Troublemaker**

The girls had barely spared a glance back as they'd strolled out the door. They had to get away from the male tension, Darla had explained with a sniff of derision at them.

Now it was just Spike and Angelus had been left in the underground wine cellar they'd all fled to. The pair of vampires glowered at each other across the dark room, both blaming the other for the situation. Sure, it had been Spike that had set the fire that forced them to leave the last luxury apartment, but it had been Angelus' overblown reaction that had finally chased the girls away.

"Now what, then?" Spike demanded, his British accent forcibly low class. His posh cadence had been the first thing to disappear after his vampiric embrace.

"Now, William,we-" The dark haired vampire began.

"It's not William." He interrupted. "It's Spike and you bloody know it."

"I don'tmuch care what you want to be called." Angelus said, his voice full of loathing as he looked at the mess that was Drusilla's new pet. His own Irish accent was so much thicker when he was angry, and he was always angry around the younger creature. "You will wait, quietly, until the women return. Then we, they and I, will decide what happens next. You'll stay quiet for that part too."

"The hell I will!" Spike was on his feet on an instant. "Dru and that daft Darla might have fallen in line with you before, but I'm here now and things are going to be different."

"No." Angelus stood to match the other male, the movement as precise and dangerously calm as his voice. "They aren't"

"And just what coterie master died to leave you in charge?" Spike demanded. He stepped closer to the older vampire, nearly chest to chest as he spoke. He didn't possess the same calm as the other man, the feeling of his unchecked anger filling the room. It was common with the young and Angelus had no patience for it

"They didn't need to." Angelus answered, reaching up to take hold of Spike by the back of his neck. He pulled the vampire closer, bringing them eye-to-eye. "This is my coterie and no upstart new embrace is going to challenge that."

"I wouldn't be so sure." The blonde grimaced, forcing himself to ignore the pain. One of his hands grasped a fistful of Angelus' shirt, a futile attempt to put a breath of room between them. "Things here could stand to be shaken up a little, and I'm the vampire for that."

"You're a fool." Angelus answered, his grip tightening. A human wouldn't have been able to take the sheer force of it. "A brash, arrogant fool with more balls thanbrains."

Spike snarled, twisting in an attempt to escape the crushing grasp on his neck "You don't know the first damned thing about-"

"About you?" Angelus replied, giving a low laugh, a sound that reverberated in his chest. "I think I do. You're nothing but a fop boy, giventhe gift of eternal life and nothing to do with it but cause trouble. Let me tell you, William my lad, you don't know the first thing about real trouble."

"And you do?" Spike asked, his anger at being held in place overtaking him. He felt his face shift as the visage of the creature he truly was slid into place and his fangs descended. It was a powerful feeling to wear the face of a monster and he reveled in it. "You're no better than me, just some simple-minded nancyboy farmhand."

"Is that what you think?" The other taller vampire asked, stepping forward and forcing the other man to move as well. The room wasn't big and it only took another pair of steps before Spike felt the rocky wall against his back. It didn't stop the other vampire from moving though and, without time to think or a way to escape, the pair were pressed hip-to-hip and sudden crush of the two men sent a shock through the wine racks, bottles clinking against one another. "I was trouble before you were so much as a thought in the world. I was the original evil in my country. If you'd do as I say and be quiet, you might just learn something."

"Learn what?" Spike spat out the words. "You're nothing but talk now."

"If you won't be quiet on your own," He leaned close to Spike's ear and his voice dropped. "I'll damned well teach you."

The sudden nearness sent a bolt of sensation down Spike's back. Fear, anger, and want battling one another in the same moment but his body knew what he wanted. He's been with other men before, in heady perfumed trysts, but he'd never felt anything like the surge of desire that washed over him now. Those had been moments of fancy, flights of escape, but this was something else. This was desperate and raw, a clawing urge stronger even than his desire to hurt the vampire so close to him.

"Do it, then." Spike demanded, his eyes blazing with hate and need. The hand that had been pressing against Angelus' chest tightening into a fist as he pulled the vampire closer, grinding his hips forward. The feeling sent a course of desire though him that made his back want to bend in submission.

Angelus lifted his lip at the ego of the whelp. With the kind of control that Spike would never possess, he let his face shift as well. He felt his cheekbones lift and the skin of his brows draw together moments before the sharp teeth descended towards his lip. If the boy wanted to know a struggle, he was prepared to give it to him.

With fangs extended, it was a painful feeling when their mouths met. Neither man would give an inch, both trying to force the other to submit to the power of their own kiss and the battle of it left blood on both of their tongues. It was a taste that only made both men want more, more of the other. Spike was the first to reach between them, slipping his hand into the warm space where their bodies met. Even though the course material of Angelus' clothes, there was no mistaking the hardness he found there.

"Ever wanting to be the troublemaker. That's not something you've earned." Angelus groaned as his hips gave an involuntary thrust towards the sensation.

"You don't earn troublemaking." Spike smirked at him and dragged his fingers along the length. "You just take it."

"In that thing," Angelus began, and shifted away from the other vampire just long enough to spinthe stunned blonde about, pressing his face against the wall. "I agree."

"What're you-" Spike struggled to lean away but there was no escape, with his front against the stone and his back arched into every inch of Angelus' body. His hands lay flat on the wall, begging to be held there.

"You're going to take it, my trouble maker." Angelus answered, letting the breath of his words ghost against the neck of the trapped vampire before him. "Since you seem to think that it's your forte."

Spike could have fought back, he could have slammed his palms into the wall and propelled them both backward, but he didn't. He wanted Angelus to continue, he wanted to feel the surrender that would come from submitting.

Angelus hesitated for only a second, prepared for the fight that didn't come. That lackwas all the sign he needed and he kept the Brit pinned there with the strength of only one arm. Spike shifted his hips and Angelus took advantage of the movement to yank the loose pants down from his hips. The flesh exposed there was gloriously smooth and pale, and he paused to trace the sharpness of one nail over bare skin. He promised himself that he would one day find a reason to leave perfectly curved welts across the roundness there. The blonde gave a whining noise against the wall, his nails scratching downwards.

He unlaced the front of his clothes and pressed against the entrance of the desperate vampire in front of him. Angelus snarled, "Not an ounce of silence in you, is there?"

"Maybe when I'm not bored." Spike managed to grind the words out from between clenched teeth.

"I'm sure we can do something about that." Angelus growled, pressing himself inside the smaller man, impaling him as he reached up to take a handful of blonde hair and forcing Spikes neck to arch back as he moaned. Angelus allowed him barely a moment to adjust to the feeling of fullness before moving; out and back in again, each thrust hard and meant to knock the breath from the younger vampire.

Spike moaned, his voice carrying and echoing off the stone walls until they were surrounded by the sound, a chorus of pleasure urging them both on. Wine bottles shook loose from the racks, crashing to the floor and sending floods of redness to cascade beneath their gripped the other man's hips with his free hand. He wanted to leave marks;the kind of marks that Drusilla would find later and know that her toy had been used without her. In his right mind, Spike might have realized that but now his mind was filled with nothing but the pleasure arcing through his body and he pressed back into the dark haired vampire, desperate for more.

Angelus was more than willing to provide, the tightness surrounding him spurring him onward. He'd had both Drusilla and Darla submit to him, and before them he'd taken the company ofmore men and women than he could count, but there was something about Spike that had driven him mad from the first moment Drusilla had brought him home. He'd wanted to break the man, to take hold of him and wipe the smug expression from his face by force, and now his body thrilled to the feel it. The memory of that arrogance in his eyes and the constant sneer on his face, it had driven Angelus mad before and now it drove him onward, faster and without mercy.

For Spike, it was the sensation he'd always craved in life. The destruction of barriers, the ultimate freedom, to be pinned and used and thrilled. He reached down, grasping himself with numb fingers and stroked in time with each of Angelus' rough thrusts. His hands were still soft from his years as precisely the kind of pamper fop Angelus had accused him of being but he gripped tightly, mimicking the way he had previously imagined Angelus would do it.

The pair moved in unison, the equally matched blonde and brunette. The two who had been at each other's throats for months, now able to take what they wanted from the other. At last, after what had felt like an instant and an eternity, Angelus arched upward, spending himself inside the other vampire. At that final feeling of stretching and warmth, of being filled, Spike collapsed backwards against the larger man, his own orgasm exploded into his hand. The final echoes of their tryst ringing back at them, as they pulled apart.

"You're never going to learn to be quiet, are you William?" Angelus asked, taking one last look at the man that he had used as he reclothed.

"It's not my nature." He sneered. "And it's Spike."

Angelus regarded the vampirebefore him, with his ruffled hair and his preternaturally pale skin flushed from pleasure. In his state, he was a sight to behold.

"Spike it is, then." He acknowledged.


End file.
